E  Kup
by CruensMonstros
Summary: Allen has had a crush on his favourite sports star, Lavi, ever since he was little. When he finally gets to meet his star, will he get the chance to tell him how he feels? Lavi x Allen Fanfic. AU.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the Beginning

_**/Prologue: **The Beginning of the Beginning**/**_

* * *

><p>Allen was a refined young man. He could say that he was a gentleman. A lady's man.<p>

But that was when he was outside his house. No one knew what he was really like other than Mana. Why didn't they?

For one, he had white hair even though he was only 14, and for second, his face had this scar which made him look like he had just survived an attack from a mob of thugs. And not many people wanted to be involved with one like such.

But he was just a gentleman.

One afternoon after school, when he was strolling down the streets happily, for he had an uneventful day, when suddenly, a gang of Yankees appeared in his path.

They were quite boisterous and loud and they were in his way. He had no idea how he was to go through them without being noticed.

He stopped a few meters away from them, and paid little attention to what they were doing.

Now, getting involved with Yankees was just as bad as getting involved with someone with white hair and a scar at his school. So he tried to avoid it as much as he could.

And just what a surprise that he always seemed to fail at doing that.

The tallest one in the gang ahead of him turned and nudged his buddy, throwing a slicing glare at Allen as his footsteps approached. The expression on the yankee's terrorising face was priceless…

But that wasn't what got Allen's legs shaking and going all funny. It was the way how the other heads turned robotically yet silently, how they would've been perhaps awarded the best routine in synchronisation, if they had attended the Olympic Games…

And Allen was just so nice to leave that thought in his head.

Maybe he should've ran, and go home by using another route, and just leave the gang to what they were doing before he interrupted their sacred act… But that still didn't stop his eyes from wandering to the body which lay beneath that tall guy's gigantic, massive feet.

A body whose he knew pretty well...

"Daisya!" Allen choked. His mouth betrayed him. His legs betrayed him. They headed for the body almost automatically, leaving no time for his mind to comprehend the situation that he was unfolding.

For one, his approach towards the gang wasn't gentleman-like and for second, the heads all had imitating smirks and looks of gameness as if a white delicious looking puppy had just walked into a pack of hungry hyenas, wanting to get its sorry white ass bitten.

Allen didn't care.

That fact won't stop him this time.

"GET THAT FAT FOOT OF YOURS OFF OF HIM, YOU FILTHY MONGREL!" Allen yelled, his heart was racing, he could feel his face going red, but he didn't have a choice now, did he? He stepped forward with one of his lady-like legs. They were thin, white and absolutely hairless.

Something a man would never be proud of.

Either he was to abandon his only best and childhood friend when they've been through so much; the times when they were stripped when they pissed off a gang of sempais only a few months ago, the time when they were performing their group act in front of a class audience which ended in utter disaster with people dragging them off the stage for Allen's poor singing abilities and this time they got themselves in even bigger trouble...

You see, Yankees are a bit like delinquents that have gone bad-bad. Someone like a gangster except younger, fresher, stronger, badder, meaner, crueler, stronger with none the less, the same amount of experience in beating up kids and brats like him.

"Whatever! Go scram back to your mommy now, you fucking short stack!" The leader proclaimed loudly. His frizzy and bushy hair bounced up and down as he shook with horrid laughter.

Seeing this, his underlings followed suit, laughing loudly, but making sure that they never laughed louder than their boss.

Allen took a mental note of the huge mouth the so called 'boss' had. Who gives a shit about manners now?

"G-Get off of my friend!" Allen marched up to them with stiff shoulders that sank with every step. Being undergrown at his age, he merely reached the guy's chest when he reached them.

Daisya turned his head a little so that he saw Allen. His eyes widened.

"B-Baka! Allen?" He yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Run! Hurr-"

"Shut up! Stop ruining our fun, dip shit!" The boss slammed his foot back down onto Daisya's back, getting a loud groan of pain from under his foot.

Daisya was given a kick across the top of his head knocking him out unconscious.

Allen clenched his fist.

"Let go of him." He stated firmly. He made sure his bottom lip didn't tremble when he said it. He really wanted to cry.

Because he really wasn't a gentleman.

The boss smirked smugly.

"Make me."

Allen leaned back and threw a punch at the man's chest with his left hand immediately. It must've been reflex from all the previous fights for the older male to dodge so perfectly that it almost seemed as if he never moved at all.

Allen gulped and bit his lip as his mind was filled with dread.

He was never good at boxing, nor was he good at fighting.

So he had no idea how he was going to win.

"Hah!"

He threw another punch which was blocked with a calm palm. He gulped again and winced as he was punched in the gut harshly. And almost as if it were a reflex, he curled and balled up, fighting to hold back his rising nausea.

"You're just a weakling after all." The older male growled disapprovingly. He gestured to his gang. "Search him."

Horror spread over his body.

'Searching' was to look for money and any valuables that they could mug off of him.

But guess what? He didn't have anything to mug other than that picture of someone he really liked in his breast pocket. That was the only thing that he could call precious in that bag full of junk.

"Aww man… This chibi only had bloody 500 yen in his wallet! What a cheapo!" He heard one of the men say.

Allen couldn't see. His eyes were shut tight.

"What do we do boss?" He heard another person say as if he had rehearsed his lines for this moment.

"500 yen?" The dominant boss repeated. "That's not even enough to pay the fees for being weak! Men, strip him then toss him by the river."

He let out a loud and ludicrous laugh that crackled like a slapping whip.

"YES BOSS!" His men answered eagerly. The stripping bit was probably what the men were all looking towards.

Allen had no idea why these men would be so enthusiastic in stripping another man. If he was a girl, then yes, he would understand, cause even for a girl with low appearance standards, stripping her was announced as rape and rape was considered an honourable act in the Yankee and Gangster world.

But too bad, cause he just wasn't one.

No matter how bad he looked, he was still a man.

"Don't touch me!" Allen cried out hoarsely. He knelt and looked around frantically for an adult on the street who he could call out to for help.

It was bad luck that he couldn't find any.

"Don't worry… Hahaha… We're going to treat you nicely… Very, very nicely…" One of the men smirked. He opened his hands and held them in front of his body, ready to make the first move.

"You're such a cutie, it was bad luck for you to be born a man, otherwise I could've just fucked you up the moment you stepped in my territory… We could have so much fun..." Another muttered with a husky voice.

Allen blushed and crawled backwards, away from these hungry men like a live prey running from starving predators.

"D-Don't…" He cried out. His voice had cracked. Tears started to well at the corners of his eyes. "Please don't…"

He really didn't want to be humiliated again, especially in public.

It was his fault for getting his petty ass in this mess. His fault for acting like a gentleman.

Just why didn't he run when Daisya told him to?

Just why didn't he run when he came across these men in the first place?

"Let's do it." The boy at the front with short brown hair announced. The boss leaned against a wall and watched with a critical and look of anticipation on his face.

Allen's vision was blocked off by a herd of men jumping at him.

"Get off me!" Allen scrambled onto his feet and stumbled a few steps before he was pulled and pinned back onto the ground by big hands- a load of them.

He blushed even more when these hands started to wander across his body, searching for zippers, buttons and hems to tear off his little clothing in the hot weather.

"Hurry, hurry!"

"Ow! You're stepping on my hand!"

"Stop it! Please!"

"Hey! I'll do that!"

"No I will!"

"Stop…"

"What the-?"

"Hey! That's my shirt you're tearing!"

"It's too crowded!"

"I cant see!"

"What's this?"

"That's my head you motherfucker!"

"You're the motherfucker!"

"I can't see my hands!"

"Get out of my face!"

"Who pinched my butt?"

"...Everybody off!"

"The fuck?"

"It was YOU!"

"Take that!"

"-y off…"

"And that!"

"GET A GRIP YOU IDIOTS!"

The swarm of strippers stopped and froze in mid action at the outburst of their boss's voice. The puffs of smoke surrounding the crowd dispersed and revealed the lump of human flesh and Yankees, towering over each other like a gigantic knot.

The boss sighed heavily. The others looked around and their looks of surprise and shock turned to one of anger and rage.

"Where is that snowflake kid?" The one in the middle of the knot managed to say.

"The heck will I know? One of them howled in frustration.

"Where's that other kid gone?" gasped the one on the bottom.

"Hey! They're both gone!" Another cried out angrily.

"They ran away while you were being idiots, men!" The boss growled lowly, nearly too low for anyone of his idiotic and brainless men to hear.

"Are you alright, Allen?" Daisya asked feebly. He laid on the sofa of the Walkers' house and Allen sat on an armchair opposite it, huffing and catching his breath from his run.

The only thing Allen was probably good at in terms of a fight was running away.

He should thank the mob for pouncing at him in one go and blocking the view from the leader, so that he could escape while there was another problem going on.

"I'm... not too bad, you?" Allen wheezed. "You seem pretty roughed up."

"You think? I feel as if I've been stuffed by some giant! My back kills like hell and I think they've broken something… Those creeps were from our school and they freaking stormed up to me as I was walking home and when I refused to give them what they wanted they beat me up!" Daisya said, his voice straining to stay calm. "God, I want to move schools!"

"You're right, Daisya…" Another male's voice appeared from behind the door.

"Mana! You're back!" Allen beamed. He ran up to his father and jumped into his arms despite his injuries, so that he could be spun around in the air. He giggled childishly and hugged his father's waist, humming a happy tune as he did so.

This was the side Allen never got the chance to show many people.

Daisya, being Allen's best friend has known this and mistaken Allen for a girl upon their first meeting. Allen had a fetish for people with reddish brown hair and had once tried dying his own to match his father's. It had worked and had made him look like a brunette, till he had to wash it off after a messy soccer game at school.

"You can move schools, the both of you." said Mana, nodding his head in approval to Daisya's complaint. "I can get that sorted."

"Why?" Allen asked quickly.

"We can?" Daisya cracked a smile. This was probably the best news he had heard, by far today. "Where to though? Have you talked to my parents?"

"Yes, I have. You'll both be going to the same school." Mana said cheerfully, "It's a boarding school."

Allen frowned and bit his lip.

"B-Boarding school where?" He asked, he had a school in mind that he wanted to go to.

"It's in Japan and it's directed by an English Earl." Mana continued, " By one of my friends as well. But I don't know if you'd want to go there…"

"Aw man, sick! In Japan?" Daisya whooped and laughed. It was his dream to go to Japan and start his career as a star in soccer and to make it to world cup. This was going to be one of the biggest steps in his life. "Hell yeah, baby!"

"W-will Lavi be there?" Allen stammered, too excited to get his words out properly.

Daisya groaned unhappily and received a jab in the side from Allen's sharp elbow as a warning. He smiled sheepishly at Allen's narrowed eyes.

"Will he Mana?"

Mana thought for a while, scratching his chin and stroking his side burns. His mouth curved up into smile.

"That person who you liked since you were little?"

"Yes! That person! Will he be there?"

"Hmm… I don't know actually… I saw a glimpse of something in the school register, a name starting with L, A…" Mana sucked on his bottom lip and smiled. "Do you still want to go even if you can't find the person you're looking for? You'll be starting school in a week after you fly there tonight."

"What? What about my back?" Daisya protested, in shock that he was going to have to play soccer in such a condition.

"You'll be starting a few weeks back into the term, just worry about your health, not your soccer games at the moment, kid." Mana reassured. He looked at Allen again. "Will you still go even if you can't find what you're looking for?"

Allen looked at the ground and clenched his fist.

If he were to lose sight of what he had been searching for years and years, he'd hate himself for a lifetime. This wasn't a chance to miss. This was an opportunity. A new life away from those Yankees.

He raised his head.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a fanfic I found in my old USB, and thought that I should post it up. I've only written about five chapters plus I don't think I remember the original plotline. <strong>

**But still, tell me what you think of it!  
><strong>

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Lavi

\_ **Chapter One: **Lavi /_

* * *

><p>Allen really liked Lavi.<p>

He respected him in sparkling light. At least that was the most he could dare to say.

"Daisya, can you help me pack my clothes? They don't seem to fit in my friggin' suitcase." Allen called from their dimly lit bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah…" replied Daisya. He was in the middle of reading a touring guide while Allen occupied himself with getting ready for school the next day.

After renting a temporary flat in a district close to the boarding school, the both of them had done nothing but muck around and going out for some sightseeing.

Their rooms were bare and empty, except or the two boxes and futons on the ground, along with a whole lot of rubbish.

"Have you gotten everything ready for school tomorrow?" Daisya tried to ask casually. He didn't like it that he was starting school later than his best friend just because of the teeny back injury he had gotten in a fight.

Allen grumbled.

"Does it look like I am?" He threw his shirt onto his lap and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Daisya looked at Allen with his hazel eyes, feeling a bit of pity for his little British friend. After all, he only had one day to pack since he had dragged the kid around the streets touring and looking around. And he was the one who had a few weeks to prepare. He had forgotten about that.

"The school allows Student Mailing down by the post box right?" Daisya asked, kneeling down beside Allen and looking into the brown suitcase.

"Yes." Allen replied dryly.

"Then, just pack what you need for a week, and I'll send you the rest of your stuff by mail."

Allen left his mouth open in the shape of an olive that slowly changed into a banana.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Allen smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

Daisya narrowed his eyes.

"You forgot…?" Daisya pinched Allen's cheeks and pulled. "Don't tell me you forgot the reason we are going to boarding school in the first place as well?"

Allen shook his head gleefully.

"No, I have not forgotten." He saluted his commander. "We have come on this mission to look for my admiration, Lavi."

Daisya laughed at Allen's new way of speaking. He puffed out his mouth.

"No! Our mission here was to complete our education away from those creeps! Those freaking pain in the ass Yankees and Gangsters!" Daisya slapped Allen on the back, standing above him and shoving a finger in his face. "What the hell do you like about that Lavi guy anyway? Who the hell is he?"

Allen stared open mouthed at the alien words his best friend had just spewed at him.

"Y-you mean you don't know the guy who won the soccer championships with his team a few years ago?"Allen mouthed, he shook Daisya's shoulders violently. "And I thought you were into soccer!"

"Y-Yes! I am! But what I'm trying to say is that, how do you even know him? Why do you respect him so much?" Daisya scratched his head and sat cross legged across Allen.

Allen paused for a moment.

He never thought about why he admired the soccer player. Perhaps it was because of the form the latter had while playing ball? He had no idea.

"Don't ask something so hard! You know I was never good with PE!" Allen cried out, burying his head in his pile of clothes.

"What has this got to do with PE?" Daisya muttered under his breath.

"I just have this fluttery and light headed feeling when I think of him." Allen continued, "My heart started to race the first time I saw him play, the way he so passionately played on the field… It's just surprising how a human can be so angelic in such a retarded sport!"

"It's not retarded!" Daisya snapped. "It's one of the best games in life. Talking about games, you don't think there'll be any more of those creeps here in the boarding school do you?"

Allen dropped his smile. "Course not! It's a boarding school! Co-ed as well! Why would any of those sort of people bother themselves with staying over in a school when they hated school in the first place?"

"I was just wondering…" Daisya sighed in relief. He laid down on the bamboo flooring and closed his eyes.

Allen laid down beside him, hovering over his friend's sleeping form with a smile which read, 'I'm not going to let you sleep!'

"Lavi is so cool, you know?" Allen started, "I just really respect him."

"You're not planning to let me sleep are you? And it's already so late!" Daisya grumbled, covering his face so that he didn't have to see Allen. But his friend wasn't just going to give up like that so easily, so he sighed.

"You still haven't answered me yet, Allen."

"Answer what?" Allen asked, frowning a little.

"Why do you respect that old geezer so much! Who else?" Daisya blew out, feeling a little annoyed that Allen was respecting another soccer player, when he didn't even congratulate him on his excellent kicking and passing skills.

"E-everything…?" said Allen.

Daisya opened an eye.

"Everything?" Daisya repeated. "As in from head to toe, from body to soul, _that_ everything?"

Allen blinked and looked at Daisya in confusion.

"That's what I just said wasn't it?" He confirmed. "I said, I love everything about him!"

Daisya went silent.

What did he say?

What the hell did he just say?

...

He sounded like a girl didn't he?

"Let me get this straight." Daisya said in a soft voice.

"H-hurry up with it. I need to sleep." Allen mumbled as he got under his covers.

"You… Respect Lavi…?"

"Yes." Allen replied calmly, his back facing Daisya.

"You… Respect him so much that you actually love him, adore him?" He whispered.

"… Yes?" Allen replied slowly. What was Daisya getting at?

"You… " He continued. "… Are gay…?"

"The hell? Now that is too much unwanted information! Daisya!" Allen sputtered, jumping out of his bed to glare at Daisya who had already backed away against the wall.

"Holy shit! THERE'S A GAYBOY ON THE LOOSE!" Daisya yelled from the top of his lungs. "Save me!"

"Shut up, Daisya!" Allen hissed threateningly, stalking over to him. Daisya slumped down against the wall, shaking off his laughter.

"So when you find him, are you going to confess your feelings?" said Daisya. "Isn't that what people your age would do when they find their love?"

Allen frowned.

"Weren't you against the idea of gay men?"

"Well, what can I do about it. You're already gay, so there's no point in making you straight again is there?" Daisya scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "So are you going to tell him or not? I can help you if you find it too hard. I can be like, the secret spy who gives you top secret information about the enemy!"

"I guess that could work…" Allen smiled softly and looked at the floor. "We really need to sleep though. I'll call you when I find him, then we can start our planning from there on, okay? God, I'm so tired…"

"Yeah, good point… You have school, while I can go around touring some more… That sounds sweet to me." Daisya grinned and got up from his corner to turn off the lights.

"G' night Daisya!" Allen called into the darkness. He heard a mumbled reply, and he closed his eyes to welcome the long day ahead of him. He was just a few hours away from the true reason he was born.

Smiling to himself, he pulled the covers closer to his face. He really liked Lavi…

He could conclude at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think of it so far, 3!<strong>

**And... I've been thinking... 'Cause I'm not so sure myself... **

**Should this story be rated as M, for the amount swearing in here? Or is it safe as T?  
><strong>

**I'm confused.  
><strong>


	3. Lavi's Side

**/Chapter Two: **Lavi's Side /

* * *

><p>Lavi hated school. To be honest, there were a lot of things he hated.<p>

"Have you seen the latest?-"

"Hey!-"

"Why didn't you call-"

"No, I haven't actually…"

"Yeah?"

He hated crowds.

"Hahaha!"

"Aw, shut up!"

He hated loud people.

"Did you see what that bitch did? God, I hate her!"

"Yeah! She was like-"

He hated girls who gossiped.

"Yo, Lavi!" A boy with bright blue hair bounded cheerily in front of him, obstructing his path to his classroom. "I'm Timothy. Don't know if you've seen me around- I'm your junior- but…"

Lavi feigned a friendly smile.

Who was he?

"Hey, I love the way you played soccer last week on the fields! It was like… Pee-yaahhhh!" The little boy slapped his hands together in the air. He continued to giggle to himself as the both of them hurried off towards Lavi's first period class.

Lavi dropped his smile a little.

As if he hasn't heard that one before...

"You've _got _to teach me how to play like you do next time, yeah?" The boy grinned a childish grin and ran off to his class.

Lavi tried to ignore the looks he got from other people in the crowded corridor.

Not again…

Someone always has to pop up to him and say hello, or comment about his skills…

He hated his fans.

He smiled brightly at the people around and cocked his head to the side.

"The bell's gone already." He said.

The looks of awe turned into ones of horror as they scurried off to their classes.

The teachers at Cross Glave Academy were strict and if you were late to class, you could even be forced into doing some after school punishment or detention.

The teacher that every new kid at the academy should look out for was Cross Marian.

The last time Lavi had him was when he was in his second year here, and that bastard got drunk and started throwing things around the classroom. He hit a girl in the head with his beer bottle and she was sent to the infirmary _after_ the period because he wouldn't let any of his students out before he finished his lectures.

She nearly died of blood loss.

"W-welcome back students…" Lotto-sensei announced as she trudged into the noisy classroom. She seemed to have even more bags under her eyes and her eyes were hidden under her thick layers of eyeliner (probably an attempt to hide those horrible marks of sleepless nights). "Did you all enjoy your holiday?"

The majority of the students replied a 'yes', few of them saying 'no'. And some of them didn't bother answering.

One of these people would be Lavi, for he was busy indulging himself in a novel.

"Um, let's see… Jasdero-san… Would you like to share with us about your winter break? We'll go around the class." Lotto-sensei smiled. "We'll do a bit of a class discussion before we go with any history."

A few groans.

Lavi glanced up from his page and smirked.

They never grow up do they?

"Heehee~ Debi and I both rolled down a flight of stairs from laughing too hard! Heeheehee~ The old fart's wig was blown away with the wind when he tried to eat his ramen noodles!" Jasdero fell off his chair chortling. "And he didn't even notice how cold his marble head was!"

From the other side of the room a similar but slightly more muscular laugh of his twin, Debitto was heard. Lavi rolled his eyes.

Jasdero and Debitto, the class clowns of the century. Couldn't have anything better to do than make a fool of themselves so late in their schooling years…

Lotto-sensei looked confused and shocked at the same time as her hand was kept frozen by her mouth, and her eyes were wide.

Some other students probably found that funny, as they, too, covered their mouths, shaking. Lotto-sensei cleared her throat.

"Okay, next?"

The next girl had short green hair, and her eyes were bright with determination. Lenalee Lee, the second most popular idol in the whole school, had everything a girl could want.

The looks, voice, family, boyfriend, wealth, popularity and even fan club…

Having a fan club created just for one person was just plain annoying in Lavi's eyes.

His inner eyes, he meant.

"At the café I work at, this little toddler came wandering into the kitchen. We didn't see him coming, so we accidently bumped into him and missed his head by a few centimetres from boiling hot chocolate milk." Lenalee said in her sweet voice. "Nobody knew what to do with him so I went out onto the streets to look for the mother of this poor child…"

She cupped her own cheek and leaned onto her desk.

"Did you find the mother of that child in the end?"

"Yeah…"

Finding lost children was common in Lenalee's family café. They might as well run some kind of asylum for lost children instead of a café that sold expensive drinks and lunches in his opinion.

Beside her desk, was an uninterested looking student with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows despite the coldness of the winter morning.

"Um… K-k-k-kanda-kun?" Lotto-sensei stuttered. "W-Would you like to tell us about your holiday?"

Kanda leaned back into his chair.

"Tsk, hell no."

"I-I-I see… Okay… Next?" The German teacher moved onto the next, stuttering a little as the words came out of her mouth.

The rest of the discussion bored Lavi so much that he had drifted off to sleep. Seeing someone who also needed some sleep, Lotto-sensei skipped him and went on with explaining the main outline of their future exams.

By the time he woke up, the class had gotten silent.

A boy in front of him turned around to talk to him while the teacher was writing stuff on the blackboard.

"Hey, Lavi!"

Lavi stared at him.

"How do you do this question?" The boy handed him a sheet of arithmetic questions.

It was common for people to ask him to do their homework because he was a genius in all his subjects.

He hated that as well.

"Question 10, question 11 or question 12?" Lavi said aloud, not bothered to lower his voice. "Or would you like me to answer why Lotto-sensei is standing right behind you with a face that could kill?"

The boy gulped and turned around.

Lotto-sensei took the boy's sheet of math away and gave him a pile of what she was just explaining, in detail. He was to write an essay on Lord Aleistar Crowley the 1st and it was due the next day.

The poor kid had no idea who the hell this man was...

Lavi watched Lotto-sensei as she walked back to the front of the class in her long purple dress.

If he recalled properly, she wore that on the 3rd of June and the 13th of July, as well as the 3rd of August and the 13th of September last year.

It wasn't that he was fancying this lady (he did have a liking to older women though), but it was because of his photographic memory.

"Oh no!" Lotto-sensei slapped her cheeks with both her hands. "I've forgotten to give in my notes to the main office! And they were due this morning! Oh no no no no no no no no no no… !"

Lavi glanced up from his books and raised his hand.

"Miss, I can give them in for you, if you'd like?" Lavi smiled at the teacher, who seemed near to tears already. "I don't have anything to do right now anyway."

"Y-You've copied out what was on the blackboard already?"

"Yes ma'am."

"T-Then can you run to the office for me?" She said as she smiled sardonically. "That'll be a life saver."

Lavi hurried out the stuffy classroom with a sealed yellow envelope.

He ran down a corridor, mentally timing himself for his speed.

It had been a habit now, due to growing up with a brainless coach who did not have a bloody stopwatch… The whole team was forced to remember how to count mentally and evenly without the use of any time keeping mechanism.

He slowed down as he passed another classroom and exhaled quietly, appreciating his rare and well deserved silence.

Feeling his heart race from the pleasure in his running, he grinned as he flew down a flight of stairs, skipping the steps and jumping the whole way.

He remembered the time when he and Kanda were being chased by a group of thugs for using the only available baseball field in their village when they were kids. That must've been what made him so motivated to do sports…

Something was strange…

It must've been a side effect from jumping long distances that made him hear his footsteps as irregular and multi-pitched.

He sped up, and those irregular footsteps grew louder and louder…

He jumped again from the second flight of stairs when suddenly a younger and smaller brunette walked up the other end, too busy focused with the ground to look up at the flying mop of red.

"Oh shit… " Lavi muttered under his breath as he waited for he impact.

The young brunette shadow moving and looked up, his grey eyes widened.

"L-Lavi… ?" He mouthed silently.

The first thing the British teen could register after he was shoved back onto the ground was that his head was hurting.

Then the second was the weight on his chest.

Lavi laid on top of him for a brief half a second before he slowly supported himself on his two arms.

"Sorry, are you okay?" said Lavi, as he got up and offered his victim a hand. "I wasn't watching."

The british teen sat up from his sprawled position and blushed, too dumbfounded at the turn of events to get any of the words out of his mouth. He nodded shyly.

"Ah, that's great. I thought I'd killed you for a second there." Lavi breathed out, pulling the younger teen onto his feet. "Whoa, you're light. Are you new here?"

The boy nodded his head again, staring at the tiles beneath their feet.

"I've got to go now, I'm in a hurry. So if you won't mind… " Lavi slipped past the boy, jumping down the next flight of stairs till he got to ground level.

The british teen stared after him, his mouth hanging agape.

He shook his head slowly and sighed wearily before he slid down against the wall.

"I forgot to ask for directions… "

* * *

><p>Please R &amp; R, thanks.<p> 


	4. Update With The General

**/Chapter Three: **Update With The General /

* * *

><p>"Psst!- Daisya! Wake up!" Allen whispered into his phone from his crouched position beside a pot plant in the school corridors.<p>

"Wha… ?" Was what came out of the other end.

"I've found him!" Allen said excitedly, squealing a little from remembering the sensation of Lavi's body on top of his own.

He heard a few loud clutters and bangs, then a loud swear from the other end of his phone and supposed that Daisya was rushing out of bed clumsily and had stubbed his toe against the short table.

"You what?"

"I said I've found him."

"You what?" Daisya repeated himself.

"I SAID I FOUND LAVI!" Allen yelled into the phone. "Geez, listen when people talk to you will you?"

Daisya let out a sigh.

"I was just walking up a flight of stairs to somewhere- I had no idea where- and then he just came flying down on top of me- isn't that amazing?" Allen said quickly, too happy to realise he was talking too fast for his slow friend to understand.

"Say what?" Daisya asked drowsily. "I wasn't listening… "

"He fell on me." Allen simplified it to a language that Daisya could understand. "He. Fell. On. Top. Of. Me. Just. Now."

"Oh I see… he fell- WHAT?" Daisya screamed. "What the hell? He _fell? _On you? Holy crap! Are you sure you weren't hallucinating because you were craving his touch so much or something like that?"

"That's very nice, Daisya, very nice." Allen said sarcastically. "But anyways! Now that I've found him what do I do?"

"You've found him eh? Well, congratulations, now can I get back to sleep?"

"No! You haven't told me what to do yet!" said Allen. "Oh, by the way, I've found out where I'm going to be living. My room is room 7 on the second floor of dorm 3. Pretty confusing eh? It seems that I am assigned to a room that already has a person living in it, but oh well."

"Calm down, Allen… I can't catch up with you geez! This phone is so retarded that when you start on something, by the time you finish, I don't even have enough time to reply before you start talking about something else again!" complained Daisya.

"So what do I do?" Allen asked eagerly. It felt like he was asking a commander for permission before doing something dangerous. "Do I go confess now?"

"No, of course not!" Daisya said hurriedly. "Do you even know what class he's in?"

Allen paused for a second.

"No… actually…" Allen admitted in defeat. "But I guess I can ask for his timetable at the front office. It shouldn't be that hard for me to find his next class."

"Good, now you're thinking like a spy. I want you to stalk him for a few hours and get a good picture of what he does and whether you still want to confess or not." Daisya gave out his orders. "Not everyone is gay, you know? So there is always a chance that you will be rejected."

Allen sighed and crawled out from beside the pot plant as the bell rang.

"I know…"

"So to be frank, just try to pin down his routines, behaviour, get a few pictures of him if you can and try not to be too obvious. Then maybe by the end of the day or early tomorrow, if you're in for it, you can confess to him." Daisya continued.

Allen smiled a little.

"Yes-sir. You may now go back to your beauty sleep as I am off on my first mission. Spying on the all mighty one." Allen saluted to no one in particular and cut off the line.

He sighed and checked his surroundings. People were still walking off to their classes.

Which was good.

Maybe he should go to his second period class now…

He checked the map he had found and followed it in the crowded hallways till he had a general idea of where his next class was.

Going through crowds wasn't as bad as it used to be today because he had dyed his hair to a light chocolate brown and had used loads of foundation to cover up his ugly scar.

Daisya had a good laugh about it the night before, and had told him that if he had confessed to Lavi, Lavi would mistake him for a cute little British girl, instead of a gentleman… but that was not true, right?

He still had his muscular voice. And girls never spoke the way he did.

"PE… Cross Marian… Room 80. " Allen read from his timetable.

He looked up at the worn down room number plate above the greyed door. It read 80, alright.

It took him a while to understand that the bell had stopped ringing and that he was late again.

"Um… I'm sorry for being late… " He apologized as he popped his head through the door.

"You're late, pupil of mine." A husky and deep voice boomed from Allen's right. "Hurry up and get moving."

* * *

><p>Please R &amp; R!<p> 


	5. Humiliation

**/ Chapter Four: **Humiliation \

* * *

><p>The room Allen stepped into was one of those funny rooms where the windows were blacked out and the carpet beneath him was a dark shade of green.<p>

This strange man had just called him a 'pupil', which Allen thought was a strange word.

Why couldn't he have just said 'student'?

Allen followed the man's finger closely, and to his dismay, found that the one and only available desk was the one right at the front, beneath the man's nose

"Hurry up, we're about to start this theory lesson." The man boomed again, his fiery red hair swayed when he turned to the board to write his name down for these newbie students. "Name's Cross Marian, and I am _very_ strict."

"If you're ever late to my class, you get an afterschool disciplinary lesson, so Walker, see me afterschool straight away." Marian-sensei ordered nonchalantly. "If you don't listen to my lectures, you'll be made to stay back and I'll thrust everything I've said into you, so that you will never forget."

Allen grumbled and leaned onto his desk. The last time he listened or even paid attention to a lecture was last year, when he was in English, and Johnny-sensei was talking about Shakespeare.

And he only paid half his mind to that.

"Alright, can someone give me five immediate side-effects from drinking alcohol?" Marian-sensei sat down and threw a chalk onto a girl's desk. "You, Rhode, answer that question."

This Rhode girl, stood up immediately with a stern and calm face. Her spiky purple hair bounced as she walked up to the board, and to Allen's surprise, he realised that she was quite short.

But never the less, she was able to write down all five effects of alcohol consumption without hesitation, and in detail.

"Hmph, another brat from the Noah family, eh? What a nuisance." Marian-sensei held out his gloved hand for the girl to place the chalk, and she then quietly and swiftly went back to her seat.

Hearing Marian say that, Allen wondered if the teacher had some kind of issue with that family of talented people.

"Here in Japan, there is an increase in alcoholics, and a percentage of that are young adolescents, people like you idiots. However, whether you want to drink, is your own decision, don't blame others if you end up being alcoholic."

"Are you an alcoholic, sensei?" A brainless student asked in a curious tone. Allen sniggered at the raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes on Marian's face. He looked like some saint that had gone bad.

"You think that's an appropriate question, brat?" Marian-sensei thundered.

"No, Marian-sensei."

"Exactly."

"But, how do you _feel_ towards drinking alcohol?" The same kid asked. "It's relevant this time, sensei."

Allen chuckled at the way the kid had asked it.

The kid had a weird and mocking accent to the way he spoke. Something like a human crossed with an robot, crossed once again with a christmas turkey.

"It's a sinful act." Marian-sensei said gravely, smirking at Allen as he did so. "But, it's never stopped me."

Allen couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man who spoke in that disrespectful tone.

The tone as if he knew everything…

"Now, who can tell me the name of the most expensive wine?..." The red-head yelled to the class, smacking the back of a dozing Allen's head as he went.

Allen jumped, whipping his head towards the teacher. He opened his mouth to swear but closed it, as it wasn't nice. Or gentlemanly. To swear at another man.

"Keep your mouth shut if you have nothing to say, Allen." He heard the man hiss above his head.

Allen glared at the man, internally and mentally picturing the man's death.

The students were murmuring to each other with puzzled looks on their faces as they looked at Allen and Marian-sensei.

Allen froze there in his seat.

What was it now?

Allen wondered if those puzzled looks were because of his unusual hair, but realised it was because no one knew the answer to sensei's strange out of the blue question.

He still couldn't help but unconsciously touch his hair, making sure the dye was still in it.

"Can anyone give me the name?" Marian-sensei yelled to the class again. "I've got reports to write, and I need some answers."

Nobody volunteered to answer it and this time, even the Rhode girl didn't raise her hand to speak. Maybe because, like Allen, she knew that this wasn't a part of their year curriculum.

Nor was it relevant.

"Allen, answer that." Marian sensei threw a piece of chalk onto his desk, a few centimetres away from his hands. "You came from overseas, so you should know."

Did he always have to pick on him?

God, Allen wanted to kill him.

"And how am I supposed to know?" Allen snapped back. "Just because I came from overseas, you expect me to know the name of some wine you fancy?"

The class went silent.

"You got a problem?" Marian-sensei retorted angrily. Allen shrank into his seat.

Why the hell did he have to open his mouth?

What was a few seconds seemed to stretch for what seemed like hours, and the class was so silent, that Allen could almost hear the heart beats of everyone in the room. Thundering and pounding so loudly near his ears.

"You got a problem, Allen Walker?" Marian-sensei repeated.

Allen ignored him and glared at the carpet. Mentally bashing himself up for being such an idiot.

"No." He managed to mutter. He didn't think the teacher would hear it though.

"So this is the attitude you give me eh?" He flicked his long red hair over his shoulder. "I see that you need to be punished to know your place _not_ to mess with me. When I tell you to do something, you do it immediately. Got it?"

He nodded once, looking away from the man.

His eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled by the collar and brought to his feet in a matter of seconds as if he was a stuffed pillow. A few gasps came out of some of the other student's mouths as they watched him get thrown towards the door.

Thud.

"Ow!"

Allen, who had been lifted from the ground effortlessly, had been launched in front of the door and instead of landing on his feet, like what a normal human should've, he ended up on all fours, slamming down on his wrists.

Typical Allen.

"Pick up that vase by the door and hold it above your head in the corridor. And don't you dare drop it." Marian-sensei ordered.

Allen grumbled and followed his instructions.

"Yes, Marian-sensei… "

It made him wonder whether he had known the madman before, to deserve such unfair and unjustified one-sided punishment that any other normal person wouldn't have gotten themselves into on their first day of school in another country.

Going over to pick up the vase, Allen was horrified to notice that it wasn't empty, but filled with a wine-scented liquid that itched his nose when he bent down to pick it up.

The picking it up bit was probably the hardest.

Allen, being such a small and weak bodied boy who was always bullied around and made fun of, had probably no more muscle than a girl of about 12 years old.

He was extremely weak, in other words.

Now you might be thinking, 'what use is a man that has no muscle, can't keep his mouth shut, is short for his age, is small for his age and is a fake gentleman?', you might be thinking 'he's no good', right?

He took a deep breath before he reached for the bottom of the vase. By touching, Allen could tell that the clay vase was at least a few years old and it seemed as if it would shatter to a million pieces at the slightest impact.

"That vase is very old, so if I were you, I would treat it as if it were my grandmother." The teacher advised. Not that it was useful.

He already knew it was fragile for god's sake!

Allen heard a few girls giggle at him, and shot them glares that he had hoped worked. He glanced at Rhode, and found her on the edge of her chair, as if she was going to jump up from her seat any moment and assist him in carrying this friggin' ugly pot-like vase.

He walked out the room slowly trying to balance the weight on his head. It hurt his neck, so he leaned his back against the wall while he used both hands to support the vase.

Standing in the corridors, he found it hard to concentrate and decided to close his eyes. He found it even harder when he heard some seniors leave their classes, yell and run down the corridors, creating a huge and excessive amount of noise.

He heard footsteps approach him, but he tried his best to ignore them by humming to himself.

He thought of Daisya, and what he would do if they had ended up in the same class. Allen chuckled lightly at the thought of Daisya swearing at that crazy bastard behind his back. Then some more afterschool detention.

He wrinkled his brows a bit when he heard light footsteps approaching him and tried his best to block that out, too.

Why _did _he have to get picked on by that sensei?

He thought of Mana back at home in Australia and what he would think of him right now, if he had discovered Allen's bludging at school. He felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart.

_"Do your best, Allen! Even if everyone hates you, even if you hate everyone else… Don't stop walking."_

Why did he had to come to Japan for?

Why couldn't he just forget about that stupid star and go back home?

He always had to make it difficult for Mana…

He felt his eyes water, even with them closed. A tear escaped from a corner and he bit onto his lip.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Why was he so hopelessly stupid?

Why couldn't he stop those tears?

"Why are you crying?", asked a calm voice.

Yeah, _why_ was he crying?

His eyes shot open, meeting eye to eye with an emerald one. Allen jolted out from his daydream and felt the vase on top of his head wobble forwards.

"Ah!" Allen gasped, and attempted to grab the vase and hold it still, only to have it slip through his fingers with some of the tipped water, causing it to tilt even further.

The red-head avoided the collision with the heavy vase, but not the water.

"Wahhh! " Lavi cried out.

Lavi was only half drenched with the old wine-ish water, while Allen was completely covered, frozen in his half 'reaching-out-for-the-vase' position looking star-struck.

"Ahh… What a mess… "

Star struck, because Lavi had seen him crying and looking so idiotic in that corridor, carrying such a huge vase despite having shaky arms...

Star struck, because he had just covered his admiration and himself in some unknown substance which stank like wine...

And star struck, because he had just shattered his grandmother to a million pieces.


End file.
